


Here for you

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, smut later on, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Lance was barely fourteen when it first happened, the man on the tv had advised families to lock windows and doors and stay inside. Lance remembered his mother and father arguing before his father left with a gun in hand and never came back. Lance remembered the first time he picked up a base ball bat and defended his family. Lance remembered burying his mother at sixteen and being dragged away from the grave by his older siblings as the monsters ran after them and now here he was almost five years later and still here, surviving a zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was barely fourteen when it first happened, the man on the tv had advised families to lock windows and doors and stay inside. Lance remembered his mother and father arguing before his father left with a gun in hand and never came back. Lance remembered the first time he picked up a base ball bat and defended his family. Lance remembered burying his mother at sixteen and being dragged away from the grave by his older siblings as the monsters ran after them and now here he was almost five years later and still here, surviving a zombie apocalypse. 

It was early morning and the sun had barely rose from its sleep, the previous night they had chosen a fairly sheltered area to park up and sleep. They were on their way to meet the rest of the group just over a dozen miles down the road. Lance was asleep in the passenger seat with his feet up on the dash board and a metal bat in hand as hunk stayed on look. The Samoan was almost asleep when he heard some shouting in the near distance, he moved his hand from his cheek and looked ahead of them. A figure was running with someone hauled over his back, it was silent for a moment before the outline of deranged monsters appeared behind him and hunk sat up.  
"Fuck! Lance get up!" He practically shouted, the Cubans eyes snapped open.  
"Zombies?" He half slurred from his sleep and slowly sat up.  
"A shit load" hunk said and started up the engine. Lance looked out of the window and lifted the sun block, he noticed someone running away from a group of zombies and that was enough for him to get his gun and get ready.  
Hunk started the car and they sped forward, lance aimed out of the window and narrowed on a few before shooting green gunk right out of two zombies heads.  
"Get out of the way!" Lance shouted to the boy. Hunk spun the wheel and lance opened the door quickly. The car created a temporary barrier between him and the crowd of looming beats as well as enough time for lance to get out and haul the unconscious man over his shoulder.  
"Get in! Quickly!" Lance shouted as he hauled the man in the back. Lance would have locked to smash a few heads in but he sacrificed his ego and after closing the door behind the boy he got in the passenger side and they sped away. He managed to shoot a few more behind them before the distance grew too great.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much" the guy said in the back as he looked over the unconscious figure. Lance sat back in his seat and put the gun down,   
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Lance said and looked in the back.  
"Language!" Hunk muttered as he drove.   
"Oh shut up" lance said and took a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, he placed one in between his lips.  
"Well?" The Cuban insisted.  
"W-we were camping out when they suddenly appeared. We tried to fight back but my brother- he's bit!" The man choked out.  
Hunk hit on the breaks and the two looked in the back, lance almost dropped his cigarette.  
"What did you just say?" The two said in unison.  
"He's bit-" the guy stared but stopped as he saw lance get his gun, "wait no! Please!" He fretted.  
"Where is he bit?" Hunk asked and the man pointed to his arm. Hunk looked at lance "if we hurry up we can reach the others in maybe half an hours time and he can have it amputated?"   
"Well hurry up with it then!" Lance said narrowing his eyes. Hunk nodded and gulped before they sped up, because who ever heard of gas control anyway this isn't mad max.  
The car ride consisted of lance bitching about this is what you get when you decide to help out people and hunk basically becoming captain America and muttering language and that he's sorry for his friends potty mouth ever two minuets.  
They arrived at a junction where a caravan was parked and two smaller cars within twenty minuets and people quickly came to take the infected away. Lance rested on the side of his car and looked at the man, "you're so lucky" he muttered and tapped the ash off of his second cigarette of the day.  
"Oh yea" the man said and rolled his eyes before looking away.  
"What's your name anyway?" Lance asked looking the guy up and down, he was wearing raggedy old jeans and a black tshirt.   
"It's Keith, and you?" The new guy said.  
"Lance, Lance McClain. And don't you forget that" lance said crinkling his nose.  
Hunk chuckled and walked up beside his friend "and in hunk- once again please excuse my friend he as issues and he's off his meds" he said and raised his hands as if he was guilty with a small chuckle.  
Keith looked back to lance "meds?" He asked simply.  
"Yea, pissed off bitch disorder" lance said and dropped his cigarette, he stepped on it to put it out before walking away. Keith watched him go in slight shock.  
"He's not usually this pissy... I guess it's morning and a zombie apocalypse isn't the best thing to wake up to" hunk said which earned an enthusiastic nod from Keith.  
"Tell me about it" he said "I'm sure he will calm down" the Samoan added before they went with lance to go see how Keith's brother was doing. They'd managed to amputate the mans arm in time for him to not be amputated and he was now resting.  
Keith was allowed to go into the room where shiro was but lance and hunk had to wait outside where the two doctors were cleaning their utensils.   
Lance was familiar with the younger of the two, pidge gunderson was all he'd ever gotten as a name. They were small for their age but still one of the best doctors they had. Their older brother, Matt used to be a doctor before the zombie virus hit and he was an all around nice guy although him and lance didn't really get along much after a one night stand a year or so ago.  
"I can't believe you actually stopped to help a damsel in distress" pidge chuckled as they scrubbed something sharp.  
Lance lent against the counter and shrugged "it was mainly hunk- I just hope they don't cause too much trouble. I mean we're already down on food" he sighed having calmed down a lot.  
"It will be fine, more mouths to feed perhaps but they can also help out" Matt said sounding a little bitter.   
Lance nodded, that was a fair point. They continued with pointless small talk before Keith came back out of they room.  
His older brother, shiro had woken up and was in heaps of pain. They were all shoved out of the tent and lance looked at Keith.  
"Uh- are you ok?" He asked the guy.  
"I'll be fine. We've all seen worse" Keith said and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hell that was true.   
"Also- thanks for saving us earlier. I owe you" Keith said quietly, lance could sense discomfort or embarrassment in his voice but something about it made him blush.   
Lance nodded slowly "I-its what anybody else would have done I guess" he said quietly and that was the first time lance met Keith Kogane, the man who changed his whole world and broke it oh so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed and shiro was now awake and able to walk about, he insisted on helping whenever he came for the great hospitality. On the third day when the sun was setting they were parked up for the night when Matt asked where they were heading.  
"We're on our way to friends up north, we were in contact through this radio-" shiro started lifting up a radio that you could send and receive messages through "but the battery died about a week ago" the older man said.  
Matt and hunk shared a look, "how did you all get separated?" Matt asked.  
"We split up down the road because they needed to go look for someone else and me and Keith had something to do first" shiro said being incredibly vague which lance didn't like.  
"Great" he mumbled earning a glare from Keith, "we should find a gas station or something to get you batteries. We need to fill up anyway" he decided to offer. He didn't like the idea of shiro and Keith becoming permanent members of their group but everybody seemed to be warming up to them quite well.  
Shiro seemed strangely greatful and that pissed lance off even more, the rest of the conversation swept over his head until hunk nudged him.  
"You're with Keith" he said and lance just nodded slowly until he realised what he'd gotten himself into.  
He looked to Keith with raised eyebrows but it was only met with a smirk "fine whatever. I hope you don't mind me singing" lance said and stood up. He grabbed the keys and stalked over to his car being followed by the smaller male.   
The car drive was deadly silent, he drove behind the rest of the group and hummed to himself.  
"I can't believe you like that band" Keith grumbled and slouched in his seat.  
"What's wrong with the beastie boys?" Lance said defensively "you probably like some weird shit like depeche mode or something else emo"   
"Yea I do what of it" Keith snapped and glared at his diver.  
"Not in my car" lance said and waved his hand telling Keith to shut up, which he did and that was the only sound heard in the forty minute journey.  
They arrived at a 7-11 that still had lights flickering on. The cars parked up and they all got out. Lance walked forward and slid open the broken glass doors, faint grunts of zombies came from the other side of the shop.   
"Grab something sharp and follow me" lance said to Keith as walked into the shop, he held onto his bat with a death grip and turned the corner. Two zombies were lazily clawing at the metal frames at already eaten biscuits and sweets.  
"Oh that's so gross" Keith said "it's like being in a petting zoo" he added and lance gave him a worried look.  
"What kind of petting zoos have you been to?!" He said in a high pitch before walking towards the walking dead. He lifted his bat and brung it down on their heads before Keith had a chance to reply, he then smashed in the back of the other zombies head. Lance remained expressionless as the bodies fell to the floor, he then looked up at Keith and then turned around to carry on walking. Keith followed and stepped lightly over the corpses, he kept his eyes on lance.  
"Oh my god-" lance started and Keith tensed "they have a slushie machine!" The Cuban exclaimed excitedly, Keith's expression flattened "I thought there were more zombies you dick" he snapped and shoved his hands in his pocket.  
Lance ignored Keith's bitching "man I miss slushie so much" he said and tapped on the empty glass casing.  
"Same actually, I always had red slushie with shiro back in Korea" Keith said softly and looked at the machhine.  
"I always got the blue one- wait? Korea?" Lance said turning to Keith confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched him.  
"Oh yea me and shiro are from Korea" he said and looked up at lance.  
"Why are you here then?" He asked confused.  
"We were on Holliday when the virus first spread. If you remember the airports closed and that's where the virus spread first so..." he trailed off for a second and looked down "just me and shiro escaped" he said under his breath.  
Lance watched him with slight pity before he slapped Keith on the back "we've all been through shit at least you have shiro" he said quietly and then rubbed his back before moving away to look at the shelves for the batteries.  
"And you have hunk" Keith said trying to be nice back.  
"Oh yea hunks a great friend" lance said as he picked out a few things.   
"Friends?" Keith asked "I thought you were brothers" he shoved his hands in his pocket and bit his lip.  
"Oh no, all my family is dead" lance said surprisingly casual and spun around to face Keith. Keith's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Oh jeez I'm sorry" he said quietly and lance laughed softly "its a zombie apocalypse it's inevitable" lance smiled and patted Keith on the shoulder.  
"So tell me about Korea" lance said and walked down the isle, he found the batteries and shoved what was there in his pockets.  
"O-oh, well from what I can remember it's nice. We lived in a small house and had a cat. I remember that" Keith said as he watched lance "where did you grow up?" He asked.  
"Cuba. On a farm" lance nodded "goats, plants... cats" he glanced at Keith.  
"Oh I like cats" Keith mumbled and lance nodded.   
"You look it" lance simply commented "let's look in the back there's probably crates of unopened shit"   
They walked into the back of the 7-11, t was dark and dusty but there was still boxes of drinks and food.   
"Jack pot!" Lance grinned and Keith nodded "we're looking for tinned food right?" He asked and lance nodded "and alcohol"   
Keith rolled his eyes and helped lance get crates of alcohol and tinned foods. When they got out Shiro and Matt were talking about strategies and things lance frankly didn't care about. They hauled the crates into the caravan and then went to go see what everybody was talking about.  
"We were just saying we're gonna stay here tonight- on the roof actually cause zombies can't get there" pidge explained with their hands in their pockets.   
"We got tined food from the store so we could have a camp fire" Keith said and crossed his arms. They all nodded and set to getting food and other supplies on the roof. Shiro and hunk made the camp fire in a controlled environment and then hunk got to making something to eat with the tinned food and other things they had, he was overly happy about being able to cook for the group. Lance went off with pidge to patrol the area and probably vent which gave Keith the opportunity to talk to hunk.  
He sat down next to hunk as hunk stirred beans and things in a pot,  
"So what's with lance?" He asked.  
"What d'you mean?" Hunk asked and added a bit more wood to the fire.  
"We were talking and he said his whole family was dead- b-but he didn't seem upset? I dunno it was just strange" Keith said quietly not really wanting anybody else to hear.  
"Oh- well, lance is a very emotional person but he can also be cold I guess. After his mother got killed he didn't let his pain show that much?" Hunk said in a mumble as he concentrated on cooking.  
"Oh ok" Keith mumbled under his breath.  
"He's odd, he talks about his family with such faith like they were the most amazing honest good people you could have met" hunk sat back "but it didn't take a zombie apocalypse to see the truth yanoe? I guess middle child syndrome" he smiled.  
"Oh I see. I was an only child until shiros family adopted me" Keith smiled softly.  
"Oh you were adopted?" Hunk said "how's that?" He asked.  
"Hard" Keith laughed softly and hugged his knees to his chest.  
"Yea well as we say around here we've all been through shit but at least we have each other now" hunk grinned.  
"Each other... yea" Keith said and looked around. "It's nice"   
"It's like being apart of a family" Matt said sitting down.   
"Even if lance is the most annoying person I've ever met" he then added which made hunk laugh.  
"He isn't that bad dude!" The Samoan chuckled raising his hands as a gesture as he spoke. "Just a handful"   
"Mr ADHD fucktard more like" Matt grumbled.  
"Wow, I take it you two don't get along then" Keith asked as he shifted a little bit of wood in the fire out of boredom. He never really got these social things.  
"Not after their summer romance went down the drain" Hunk smirked.  
"It was like two nights" Matt corrected, "in summer time" hunk reinforced "fuck you" Matt snapped and ran a hand through his hair.  
Keith thought quietly to himself about lance and then looked up "I want to know more about lance" he said outloud.  
"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" Hunk said and went back to stirring.  
"Yea he's more than happy to stand on his soap box any chance he gets" Matt said with a soft sigh. Keith looked between the two.  
"Oh ok" he nodded slowly "anything I need to know before hand? Like triggers" the Korean asked light heartedly.  
"Don't talk about his father" hunk said with a shrug. "Oh god forbid don't bring that upon yourself" Matt shook his head.  
"Why what's wrong with his father?" Keith asked quietly.  
"Lances birth father used to beat him. When he was little" hunk said quietly.  
"Lance actually has ADHD and his father used to beat him when he wouldn't sit still or when he'd ramble about things... he was a horrible man" Matt folded his arms.  
Keith watched them in silence, "but when he killed himself- being mentally unstable and that lance got a new dad. Who was amazing" hunk smiled.  
"He was great, but unfortunately he was the first person to leave and never come back in the zombie apocalypse for lance" Matt added. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds before Keith stood up "major daddy issues then?" He said light heartedly and let out a shaky sigh.  
Hunk and Matt glanced at each other before laughing "yea! Definitely" hunk laughed. The conversation carried on past lance to tales about before the zombies.  
Lance and pidge came back just in time for food to be served and they all sat around the camp fire. The conversations were more or less talk about zombies if anything at all, shiro sat by himself fixing his radio when he got signal.  
Lance watched as Keith got up and walked over.  
"Is it working?" He asked quietly.  
"Yea- now we just need to see if they're still receiving" he tapped on the radio and pressed a few buttons. "Coran! Allura.. are you there" he said into the small microphone thingy.  
Silence fell for a few seconds and shiro tried again "Allura...? Coran!"   
There was a crackling on the other side "oh my god Shiro! we thought you'd died or something" a female voice came back all crackled but loud.  
"No we're safe" Keith said with a smile on his face. Lance swore that was the first time he'd saw him smile.  
"Are we still meeting?" Allura asked through the radio. "Yes. We've got some more people with us but they're all good" shiro explained slowly. There was a short silence again.  
"Ok" Allura said "well I'll see you guys soon then. We're already there"   
They exchanged their goodbyes but lance was already bored and was gathering the empty containers to throw away.  
The rest of the night seemed to go incredibly quickly as the group talked and joked around for a small while but there was nothing interesting to talk about like a new film they saw at the cinema or a Holliday they had recently been on because that just didn't exist anymore. They gathered blankets and sleeping bags for the roof and one by one they all went to sleep apart from Keith, and lance.  
Keith had been chosen as first watch for zombies of the night and lance simply couldn't sleep. He was bored and restless, he kept on thinking about Keith and then zombies and then he'd block out thoughts about the many deaths he'd witnessed and caused.  
The Cuban sat up and looked around his sleeping friends. He couldn't wake up anybody, that would be harsh but he got up anyway. He pulled his jumper around himself and walked quietly to the edge of the roof where Keith had positioned himself. Lance looked back at the people he had grown quite fond of before he sat down. Keith didn't acknowledge him which pissed him off so he just sat there for a good couple of minuets looking over the gas station and the trees to either side and infront of them.  
"Keith..." he said quietly and looked at the Korean.  
"Yes lance" Keith muttered without looking at him. Lance put his hand behind them so he could face Keith better "do you like me"   
Lance was sick of all these silences as he was forced to listen to crickets in the background as he waited for Keith's reply. "Keith..." he sighed.  
"Yes! Ok you're fine" Keith snapped and glared at him, "you're... fine" he said under his breath and broke eye contact with lance. He looked down shamed and sighed. Lance lifted up his chin gently so he could look at him again.  
"Hey Keith?" He started softly.  
"Yea?" Keith mumbled not noticing that they were closer now.  
"Lets fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash I'm sorry

"Let's fuck" lance said and watched Keith with slightly mischievous eyes, the Korean shot up and looked right back at lance with wide open eyes.  
"Excuse me? W-what did you just say?" He stuttered. Lance cautiously place a hand on Keith's thigh.  
"We're all dead anyway" lance said quietly and smirked ever so slightly "it'll be fun"   
Keith gulped but didn't move away from lance just yet. "But we hardly know each other" he said hating how lame he sounded.  
"That's the fun bit" lance stated bluntly "besides I doubt you want to die a virgin"   
Keith's face went red "I-I'm not a virgin"   
Lance tilted his head and raised his eyebrows "sure hunny" he said softly and stroked Keith's thigh "virgin or not im still going to blow your mind" he didn't wait for a reply after that, lance lent in and kissed Keith on the lips. It was a short first kiss which he broke quickly before going back in.   
He kissed Keith deeply and tugged him closer by his waist band.  
"I-I didn't say yes" Keith stammered as they broke the kiss for air. Lance watched him through hooded eyes and rubbed his thigh gently.  
"Do you want to fuck?" He asked matter of factly as he lent in to kiss Keith's jaw softly. He gently sucked on the skin and kissed down his neck.  
"Hmm-...yes" Keith mumbled quietly against lances touches.  
Lance smirked and nipped at Keith's skin before he placed his hand on Keith's hip.  
"We should go to the car" he said under his breath.  
Lance then took Keith's hand and led him off the roof and to his car, he unlocked it and opened the back door before he gently pushed Keith in and led him down on the seats with his legs dangling off. He smirked and crouched on the floor, he ran his hands down Keith's thighs.   
He gently took Keith's boots off and threw then onto the floor of the car before he pulled off Keith's jeans.  
"You're so frail" lance mumbled under his breath "and beautiful" the cuban kissed gently down keiths left thigh as he lifted it, he ignored the others blush and small protest as he nuzzled against the skin of his inner thigh. He then nuzzled against Keith's boxers "someone's exited" he giggled a little.  
He pulled back and watched Keith crawl backwards until he was up against the window. Lance got inside the car properly and closed the door, he then took of his own boots and took of his jeans.  
"Can you strip for me?" He asked quietly. Keith nodded and took of his remaining clothes for lance. The Cuban watched Keith intently and looked over his smaller body. He admired the freckles up Keith's arms, legs to his thighs and collar bone. He was adorable.  
Lance lifted his arms and took of his tshirt slowly, "I'll be gentle" he said quietly although he probably wouldn't. He stopped admiring Keith and moved forward, he kissed his slightly aspirated lips and enjoyed the taste. As he listened to Keith's small moans and his breath hitching every time he did something different he moved his hand down to Keith's cock. He grabbed it and enjoyed the way lance jerked forward and gasped. Definitely a virgin. He slowly moved his hand up and down Keith's shaft and began to pump him, he listened to Keith's moans and broke the kiss so he could rest his head in the crook of Keith's neck. After a few minuets of pumping Keith's cock and rubbing the tip be trailed his hand down and pressed a finger to Keith's entrance.  
"Deep breath" he said softly, he didn't bother to listen to Keith as he slid his finger inside. Just like Matt he found himself thinking as Keith let out a mewl of pleasure. He smirked ever so slightly and pushed his finger in and out, he quickly added another and another and another as he stretched Keith out. He listened to Keith's moans and watched his hips jitter forward as the younger didn't know what to do with his body. Lance thought it was cute anyway.   
Between Keith's moans and lances impatience he didn't wait to drop his boxers and gently push into Keith. At first the younger gasped and pushed his head back against the window in pain.  
"L-lance" he whimpered and gripped onto lance. Lance sighed and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
"Relax" he said in a low voice which made Keith's spine shudder. He waited for at least a minuet before he gently started to move his hips. He wasn't one for slow but he wasn't a complete dick. He watched Keith's face changed from a scrunched up mixture of pain and pleasure into his mouth open in an o shape and eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Lances thrusts got faster and rougher, he placed his right hand on the window ledge of the car and the other he slid into Keith's hair so he could tug him up and kiss him. He kissed him roughly to muffle out their moans as they moved against each other in frustration- it didn't last long before lance lost it and slammed into Keith. A smirk spread over his face as Keith cried out and slammed his head back. A few short thrusts after lance found Keith's sweet spot and then the Korean was crying his name for more, harder and faster. Lance did as he was told and his movements became erratic, soon enough they were both cumming. Keith panted heavily and gripped onto lance shoulders as he calmed down, lance gathered himself quickly and pecked Keith's cheek before he pulled out. In silence he wiped himself off and pulled up his boxers before he gently cleaned Keith's chest with tissues.   
"How do you feel?" Lance asked quietly as he looked over the Korean.  
"High" Keith mumbled and chuckled a little. Lance chuckled and stroked his hair, "you're going to get cold" he said quietly and lifted up Keith so he could pull his tshirt on.   
He then helped Keith out on his boxers before looking at him, he was half asleep already. Lance pulled Keith close to him and wrapped his arms around him as the younger fell asleep.

The next few days flew by, the group started to travel up north to where Allura and Coran was. Lance found he was exited to meet new people but at the same time nervous, he didn't like new people at all. He'd only just gotten used to Keith and shiro and that was only because Shiro didn't bother him and Keith rode with him everyday. Since the other night lance hadn't made an effort to talk to him, not particularly because he was ignoring it was more like he wasn't interested. At least he didn't think that. They were currently on the road and lance could tell Keith was getting annoyed, he had been playing the same CD compilation for two hours but the others were scratched so lance wasn't about to change it. Keith was usually grumpy anyway, he turned his attention to the road and tried to ignore the blood and dead bodies that littered the road.  
"Babe..." lance whined and pouted.  
"Don't call me babe we aren't dating" Keith said as he looked out of the window.   
"Ok moody" lance said and carried on driving. They soon pulled up and got out of the car as hunk parked the caravan.   
Hunk said they were stopping here for the night because the caravan needed more fuel and it was a quiet area with no zombies or any traces of the creatures.   
Lance didn't argue with his teams decision making and went off to go find pidge. His smaller friend was messing with the radio.   
"Whatcha doing?" He asked sat down beside them.  
"Trying to see if we can play music..." they said quietly as they messed with it. Lance watched it intently as pidge hit it and screwed some more bolts in and connected some wires before shoving in a cassette tape. It was crackled at first but a few base tones started and then guitar. Lances eyes lit up but then he sat back laughing.  
"Oh my god it's this song-" he started.  
"Shut up lance this song is amazing!" Keith said suddenly appearing behind them although he'd probably been there for a while.  
"Get on your boots" Keith nodded and pretended to do the air guitar.  
Lance watched him in awe before smirking "I knew you were an emo" he said.  
"Shut up lance it's your tape!" Pidge giggled. Keith stood up and pretended to strum a guitar and then spun on his boots.  
"Sexy boots" Keith sang with half a snigger as he looked at lances boots, he lifted up his hand "get on you boots yea" he winked and turned away.   
Lance grinned and stood up and folded his arms as he watched Keith preform. He was half laughing as he sang "candy floss, icecream! All the kids are screaming but the zombies aren't real" he sang changing the words. He then continued to strum at his fake guitar and sing before he got to the chorus and lance pretended to snatch the mike and sang.  
"You don't know how beautiful... you don't know how beautiful you are~!" He lifted his hand as he smirked as he shook his hips.  
Keith blushed darkly and joined on for the last line "how beautiful you are!" He sang properly and lance stood up properly.  
"We're into growing up" lance whispered into Keith's ear and they carried on singing and dancing not realising they were being watched with amusement from the rest of the group. Apart from pidge who was doing their own guitar.  
Keith's eyes lit up with excitement ashis favourite part came up and he lifted his hands "let me in the sound! Let me in the sound, let me in the sound sou-" lance and Keith practically shouted together when the tape cut out and left the two finishing with a "-nd?"   
They looked at each other in mid air guitar action before they burst out with laughter.  
"You two have awful music taste" Matt said as he sat down with Shiro.  
"At least we know what music is" Keith said and put his hand on his hip. Lance nodded and put his arm around Keith's shoulders "yea!" He stuck out his tongue. The two laughed again and moved away from each other.  
Lance couldn't stip grinning and looked back at the radio more than half disappeared.  
"Don't cry lance" pidge said "it's just the tape it ended" they said.  
"I have more!" Lance said maybe too enthusiastically "I-I mean I like singing..." he said bashfully and went to his car. He grabbed his bag with his cassette tapes in and brought it back to pidge.  
"Shit man! Why don't you share?" Pidge laughed and looked through the tapes.  
"They're the only thing that makes me happy I don't want your grubby hands on then" lance said and scrunched his nose. He picked out a tape and gave it to pidge.  
"We should do karaoke" Keith said softly and looked around his piers "come on we could all use some fun, it's not like we can't kill any zombies that might hear us" he said and shrugged.  
"Keith's right" hunk said and folded his arms.  
"I'll go first" Keith said and walked over "do we have any red hot chilli peppers?" He asked quietly.  
Lance watched him as pidge pulled out a tape for a Keith. Keith skipped through the songs and found can't stop, he sat on the floor and sang it for everybody. He slipped up a few times and when he sang 'fifty belly dancers' he rolled his hips and glanced at lance. Nobody noticed but it sure got lance flustered. Next pidge sang flash light by parliament and started dancing. Lance couldn't help but join in with his smaller friend, they clapped and rolled their hips and jumped. Lance ended up filling the longer notes and got told to stop stealing the show by Matt which made them all laugh.   
Everybody made Shiro sing get the party started by p!nk which kind of failed because Shiro didn't know most of the verses but damn that man can strut.   
Lance and hunk sung hey ya! Together. Lance sang loudly and cheerfully with a bright grin on his face that Keith hadn't seen before. It got the Korean thinking about what lance would have been like if the apocalypse hadn't happened. True there were hardly any zombies anymore but the population was almost dead and the zombies that were left were hungry. Keith ruined his mood and frowned at the ground until lance lifted his chin and sang "what's cooler than being cool?" The Cuban smirked.  
Hunk sang "ice cold!" And then the two moved away and proceeded to sing "alright, alright, alright..."  
Lance basically danced to the whole of 99 red balloons, he ended up dragging up Keith and they danced together until the song switched and lances eyes lit up. He started to move his hips in the beat of blood on the dance floor by Michael Jackson, he laughed when Keith blushed darkly and stepped back.  
It became apparent that lance had a whole dance routine for the song. When the chorus he spun around and lifted his hands "susie got your number" he sang and slowly moved down to the ground still moving his hands "and susie ain't your friend" he stuck his tongue out at Keith.   
Keith went bright red this time "why you-" he started and walked over to the Cuban, he grabbed lances collar and slowly moved him up. Lance didn't break the beat and rolled his hips against Keith. Usually Keith would have shrank away but not this time, he moved along with lance to the beat not even a cm apart.   
"We get it you're gay" Matt groaned and shiro laughed "shut up-"  
"It's the closest to porn you're gonna get matty boi!" Lance said with a smirk and grabbed Keith's ass. Keith gasped extra loud knowing Matt hated it and grinded up against lance. He draped his arms around lances shoulders and watched lance smirk.  
They moved together and when the song finished lance stuck his tongue out which Keith stole in a kiss. They kissed deeply for a few second but they pulled apart when they realised another song wasn't playing. Keith wanted to move away but lance didn't let him,  
"Fuck now I'm actually hard!" He said loudly and looked directly at Matt. The blonde stood up and brushed down his clothes "and that's a night for me me said"  
Shiro also stood up "y-yea me too" he said and followed Matt.  
Pidge laughed loudly "Jesus Christ a simple we're going out would have been enough lance!" They giggled and stood up with the radio. Lance shrugged and squeezed Keith's ass.  
"Get off!" He yelped but lance just pouted. Hunk announced that he was tired and then went back to the caravan to sleep.  
Lance and Keith were left with each other still pressed against each other "we should go to sleep" Keith said softly and watched lance.  
Lance nodded slowly and stepped back "go on then pet" he said softly. They walked back to lances car but before they were even inside lance had him pinned to the side and was kissing him deeply. He pressed himself against Keith and rubbed his leg up in between the others, he practically drank his moans. They kissed for a while before lance broke the kiss and fumbled to open the car door.  
"I want you inside me" Keith whimpered through pants "I want to ride your-" Keith stared in a hushed tone but Keith cut him off with a kiss, they meshed together against the side of the car completely unaware of their surroundings. Neither of them slept that night.  
When morning came by everybody was awake but Keith and lance were still asleep. Lance was sat in his drivers seat asleep and Keith was sat on his lap facing him and snuggled up against him also still asleep. They weren't naked but alls Keith was wearing was his tank top and boxers. Of course the group had seen and left them to it.  
Around mid morning there was a loud tapping on the glass. It was persistent for a minute and lance slowly woke up. He yawned and looked around, he subconsciously stroked Keith's back and looked to the window. It was a woman with white hair. He sighed and wound down his window.  
"Yes miss?" He asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Is Keith awake yet?" She said and looked at the younger boy. Lance looked at Keith and pecked his cheek.  
"Wake up princess" he said in a hushed tone, to his luck Keith woke up slowly.  
The Korean grumbled and yawned before pecking lances lips only he kissed and pecked his chin out of clumsiness.  
"Morning handsome" he mumbled.  
"Hardly" Allura commented and Keith's eyes snapped open, he looked to his side.  
"Allura?!" He squeaked "oh my god-!"


End file.
